Con y Sin ti
by Chiryta
Summary: Tamaki se va, Haruhi esta triste y sin saber que hacer. One short


Con y sin ti.

Sentía la fría lluvia camuflar sus cristalinas lagrimas, no podía hablar, el nudo de su garganta le impedía decir otra cosa que no fueran los gemidos de su llanto. Podía ver la parte trasera negra de aquella limusina que apartaba de su lado, talvez, a la persona más importante en todo ancho mundo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la solitaria calle abrazando su pequeño cuerpo mojado, no maldecía el clima aunque no había acertado _"¿Todo el día sol?"._

El año había terminado y su sempai debía irse a Francia… a ver a su madre, todo el Host lo sabía, lo que no esperaba era que se quedara para siempre en aquella ciudad…

"_Ven con migo, Haruhi"_

Le amaba… realmente le amaba demasiado, pero era demasiado cobarde para admitirlo frente el mundo y mucho mas cobarde para admitirlo ella misma. Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, y lamentablemente su llanto comenzaba de nuevo.

Al llegar a su hogar, se tiro en su cama dejando que las sabanas absorbieran el exceso de agua de sus ropas. Aún sentía la ternura de sus brazos, la calidez de su pecho apretándola contra él, la triste y frágil voz que le decía "_jusqu'à ce que soudain, une femme qui a volé mon coeur__",_el llanto se hacia mas fuerte y no lo podía aguantar… lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho; con gritos de desesperación y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos hechas puños y su cuerpo encogido tratando de protegerse de aquel dolor que le mataba por dentro, ¿Qué podía hacer ella para sentirse mejor? …

"_Je ne sais pas, petit"_

Podía verlo frente de ella mirándola sonriente, mientras le respondía su triste pregunta... pero solo le respondía en su lengua… el Frances, Odiaba le Frances como también odiaba Francia… Se acomodo en su cama con intención de poder verlo mejor…

¿Que puedo hacer para sentirme mejor…? - le preguntaba suplicante

¿Qué quieres hacer para sentirte mejor? – le respondía

No sabia que podía hacer, la imagen de su amado se hacia borrosa… las lagrimas volvían a salir en gran cantidad, su aroma se iba… el color de sus ojos, el perfume de sus cabellos… todo se iba en segundo, al igual que sus fuerzas.

Sus ojos mostraban unas grandes ojeras, pero no asistía a la escuela, no salía de casa y lo único que hacia era estar tirada en la cama llorando, sin comer. ¿En esto se había convertido Haruhi Fujioka? ¿La chica que quiere ser abogada?

Era triste verla, acostada en su cuarto… sin ganas de nada, ni su padre podía sacarla de la habitación, había recibido la visita del Host club, pero ni edo le subía el animo, quería verlo… necesitaba verlo ¡Tenia que verlo! Pero como podía verlo… siendo ella de una escala social "baja"… no le alcanzaría comprarse un pasaje para Francia. ¿Y si le hacia volver? ¿Y si no le encontraba? Miles de interrogantes pasaron por su cabeza, que hicieron que se la presionara con una almohada. Ya sin quererlo estaba llorando…

-¿Qué puedo hacer Sempai…? ¡¡¡Dime que puedo hacer!!! – decía con la voz quebrada y furiosa hacia la imagen de Tamaki frente de ella para luego terminar en llanto.

Mientras que su padre solo podía oírle y verla, le había pedido a Kyouya que buscara al idiota rubio, pero no se sabía el paradero de él… nadie sabía nada sobre el francés.

Y así pasaron dos meses, al fin había comenzado a comer un poco, solo por su padre y la preocupación de este por ella. Él no tenía la culpa de su tristeza y de su arrugado corazón. Le veía siempre a su lado rogándole que comiera, rogándole que sonriera, pero ella hacia caso omiso y se le quedaba viendo, esperando sentir aquel aroma pero no olía a nada… solo el aroma de su habitación y sus colonias. Al día siguiente al verse al espejo vio su rostro demacrado, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la gruesa línea negra bajo sus ojos producto de su insomnio, al caminar al comedor sintió sus piernas flaquear y al segundo todo se puso negro. No sabia nada… solo podía ver una enorme oscuridad… de la nada miles de imágenes de ella con Tamaki… desde que había llegado al Host hasta el día que se marcho. El aroma había regresado… y una voz tan suave como la seda le hablaba y pronunciaba su nombre que sonaba como miel.

- Haruhi, se fuerte – repetía la voz – por favor se fuerte… no te vayas al lugar que no puedo ir… - suplicante.

Al abrir sus ojos vio a Tamaki en la habitación, pero sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

- hasta a este punto llego a verte – decía mirándole con tristeza - ¿Qué has hecho en mi que te amo tanto, Tamaki? … que has hecho que todo el tiempo que ha pasado me he muerto cada segundo mas y mas… pareciendo que tu eras el agua que bebía cada día.

La chica al cerrar sus ojos, sabia que la ilusión desaparecería como el viento, como un mero espejismo, respiro hondo y se embriago de un perfume conocido, abrió los ojos de golpe y miro hacia su espejismo.

- ¡Tamaki! – dijo con escuálida voz

Pero frente de ella solo estaba la fría pared, bajo la cabeza y suspiro.

- que tonta soy… - dijo resignada –

- puede que lo seas… - le respondió una voz ajena –

- Tamaki… ¿porque tengo la necesidad de verte…? Dime tu el porque… tu me enamoraste ¡dímelo! – comenzando a llorar

- Porque me amas tanto del como yo te amo – respondió, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de ella –

Sintió la calidez y volteo rápidamente alejando la mano, y ahí estaba él, con su típico semblante elegante y su dulce sonrisa. Se saco las agujas y se tiro a sus brazos en un intento desesperado de que no se fuera.

Creyendo que se encontraría con la nada, choco con su calido torso.

- nunca pensé verte en este estado – le dijo triste abrazándola firmemente

- yo nunca espere que volvieras…- le respondió en llanto.

- cuando por fin me contacte con Kyouya, me contó que habías caído al hospital por deshidratación y anemia. ¡¡¡¡Pero ahora estas biiieenn!!!!

Dijo abrazándola y dándole vuelvas como antes, sintió que nada había cambiado…

- llévame - dijo en suspiro

Automáticamente el rubio se detuvo y le quedo viendo el semblante triste pero serio a la muchacha de ojos cafés.

- llévame contigo… a Francia – le repitió – quiero estar con tigo… ahora tu no te vayas a un lugar al cual no te puedo seguir… -

Le abrazo mucho más fuerte y Tamaki atónito respondió el abrazo para que luego se transformara en felicidad

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces Haruhi…- dijo soltando una lagrima – no lo sabes…

- Y tú no sabes… como me haces sentir cuando estoy con tigo y sin ti…


End file.
